Pool Party
by JennaBlake
Summary: Edward, Bella and Alice have been invited to Mike's pool party. How will Edward get out of this one? my first ever fanfic so please review. I have finished the second chapter so enjoy. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS-STEPHENIE MEYER DOES:D

* * *

OOC

A Rainy Pool Party

* * *

Edwards POV 

"Bella? Must you dress that way, its hardly fair." I hope my face looks disapproving to her, but to me it feels rather sulky. I thought I'd try once more.

Bella's got me sitting in the back seat because…

**FLASH BACK**

"_your being truly annoying, I'm going to crash the car if you don't stop trying to put that towel around me and I swear I'll set Emmett onto you if you don't stop" Bella sounded truly pissed._

"_I want to see you try" but I already know she won't. She uses that threat rarely so maybe she really is annoyed. Oh well I'm not giving up either. I try once more to wrap her up._

"_OUCH! Alice who's side are you on?"_

"_Bella's, naturally."_

_Man that woman is one evil little piece of work. I've been torn from my seat, away from my Bella and slammed into the back seat of the truck._

**END FLASH BACK**

So what if I'm a little strung out. We're going to a pool party at Mike Newton's house, Jacob Black and every other male with a crush on Bella is going to be there. And the bathers she's wearing don't even cover her!

"Well how do you think I'm going to feel with you running around bare chest?" I can tell Bella is in a sulky mood now. This may just turn out my way.

"I don't even _want_ to go"

"Well we are. Just because you're an antisocial old vamp doesn't mean the rest of us can't have fun" she said this in a teasing tone, so I don't take close notice of the particular age remark.

"HMPH" I fold my arms and make my eyes do the smouldering thing that turns her too putty.

"_Please_?"

"No. Sorry but no."

Damn. I can see Newton's house now. One last chance.

"rrrrrggahhhr"(**A.N** is that how sick people sound?)

"Bella. rrraahhggg. Bella love I think I'm sick, I think I may need to see Carlisle." I'm sure now that she thinks I'm sick we get to go home.

_Edward Cullen. Vampires can not get sick! Don't even try this one on Bella or I will tear your fangs out._

Damn Alice and her vicious thoughts.

What's this? Bella's turning the car around? YES! It worked it really worked. Who's the genius? I am. I didn't think she would believe me so easily.

"Alright Edward if this is what you really want?"

"Yes. Yes. I mean y-yes cough." I've won. No boys will see Bella in her bikini.

"Thanks Bella cough I really appreciate you giving up the party for me." She will never know how glad I am.

"Oh. _I'm_ still going to the party, I'm just dropping _you _at home first."

"WHAT? Wait! Fast recoverers us vampires. Yep healthy as ever. No need to take me home now, I'm completely fine. I promise." I'm stumbling through my excuse, this can't be good. Please no, this cannot be happening, she saw through me and now I'm not even allowed to go and stop the pervert boys.

"I don't know Edward, you sound pretty ill to me. What do you think Alice?" Her face was full of concern and I thought she believed I was truly sick until I saw her and Alice smirk at one another.

"Yeah I think Bella's right Edward. You sound terrible. Oh well best if you just run home because I don't want to be late for the party." I can hear her laughing at me through her thoughts. Oh I am so going to get her next time we play ball.

"Truly Bella I feel ok now. On to the party. YAY party." I pump my fist into the air hoping that will make Bella forget the whole sick thing. And it worked. As soon as I did it she cracked up laughing.

"ha ha heehe heehe you s-should've seen your f-face." I imagine she was having a rough time breathing since she was gasping for breath between words. But as long as I'm going to that party it's all going to be fine.

"So Bel love, what do you say, shall we go to the party now?" she's had to pull over now before her laughing fit forces her to crash the truck.

"r-right, the party. Sorry. I f-forgot because you…hhahahehehehhahehahe."

Great. Now she's started Alice off, in her head and out load.

"Fine. you two don't seem to want to go to the party anymore. So I'll walk the rest of the way." Now I know I'm sounding sulky, buts that's only because I am sulky at the moment. I mean I'm just trying to be the good, slightly over protective, boyfriend and they are _both_ laughing in my face.

"Wait. No, we're coming too." They both said, still giggling. Bella's face was red and teary and she just looked so vulnerable and cute. Alice on the other hand just sat there looking like a hyena on crack.

Finally, after many stops along the way so Bella could roll around on the side walk laughing and occasionally pointing a finger my way, we got to the party. We are greeted by a flustered Mrs Newton.

_Oh dear. Oh dear. They've come all this way and poor Mikey wikey is sick._ _Didn't he call them?_ Mrs Newton's thoughts are a little jumbled but easy enough to understand. The party is off. Hallelujah.

"I'm so very, very sorry Bella and friends, but Mike is sick and the party has been cancelled. Mike was supposed to call everyone, but I guess he forgot to get in touch with you." Mrs Newton has the same whiney voice as Mike. Just hearing her voice is starting to get on my nerves. Hey, what's that sound? Giggling? No please don't tell me Bella has remembered that fake enthusiasm I stupidly pulled in the car? Wait no, that laughing is more girly then Bella's, much more high pitched and…..WHINEY!

"CLICK."

Then a shriek of more of that whiney giggling. I try to force myself to look around at what is happening but all my joints feel frozen.

"Mike Newton you get inside right now, but first you give me that camera you naughty boy. That's not the type of photos Daddy and I wanted you to take with your birthday present."

I'm absolutely shocked. I can't even move, which is strange because usually I have such great reflexes. But it would seem that vile Mike Newton just ran outside, took a picture of _my _half-naked Bella and has run off again into the house cackling so loud it could wake the dead. Mrs Newtons gone now and I can feel something warm pulling at my wrist but I'm much too stunned to process anything major.

"Come on Edward. It's no big deal. Really. Let's just go home." It's Bella.

"Yeah Edward, we can get even with him later. But Bella's freezing. I mean it's raining and she's only got her bathers on. You don't want her to get sick do you Edward?" Alice is tying now, in what she thinks is a reassuring tone but its just making me more angry.

Damn. How did I not feel the rain? What have I been doing? At least I can move again now. Phew. I take Bella's hand of my arm, kiss it softly before letting her go and then begin to run south all the while calling out for Jasper and Emmett. Boy oh boy was I going to get even with Newton. Big time! All I need now is my trusty brothers, a dozen cartons of eggs and a sixteen pack of toilet paper.

Who said revenge isn't sweet? It is one of my favourite flavours.

* * *

**A.N. thanks for the reviews. i was originally going to stop writing this one now, but my friends and reviewers have asked me to continue so i have. the second chapter is Edward's revenge, have fun reading it, i hope you like it. please review.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's Revenge**

* * *

"Eggs?" 

"Check"

"Toilet paper?"

"Check"

"Disguise?"

"Emmett, we have been through this. NO DISGUISES!"

"Fine. Party pooper." If he thinks pouting is getting him anywhere, he's sadly mistaken, there is no way I'm going to prance around in a children's costume! But at least now we're ready to get even. We have everything on the list minus the disguises, which I had to forcibly remove from our trolley several times. For a bunch of super speedy vampires it sure took us a long time to gather our weapons, almost an hour actually, its nearly dark out. Perfect, we'll need the night to hide our identities; I can't be caught or Charlie will have another reason to keep Bella and myself apart….

Jasper sure is a slow shopper, he's the reason we took so long, although it's even harder when you have an excited Emmett who just had a bear for breakfast.

**FLASH BACK**

"_This one?" I ask this question for the fourth time today._

"_NO. I said I want the stuff with the little prints on it. Alice always says if you're going to be evil, at least make it pretty." Emmett and I sigh in unison and exchange the same "IS HE CRAZY" look. We've been standing in the toilet paper isle for a quarter of an hour and jasper just wont budge._

"_Look. This type is nice." I pick up a large bundle and start reading off the packet. "it's super absorbent, soft texture AND it has little fairy prints." That's a phrase I thought I would never in my existence say._

"_Perfect Edward and you said you hate shopping." He gave me a disapproving look which soon changed to sarcasm. I ignored his scrutiny. _

"_Right, now we can go get Newton. Wait. Where is Emmett?"_

"_Yee Ha." Emmett has come blundering around the corner in a…A COWBOY GET UP. He's pulled on some studded boots, mashed a brown cowboy hat onto his large head and put on a dark vest with sort of tassels up the arms. He looks absolutely ridiculous and his thoughts are much more embarrassing. _

_Emmetts thoughts: Yee ha. Go ahead, make my day. I'm Billy the Kid, still want to mess with me? Damn do I look good in this stuff._

"_EMMETT you poor excuse for an existence. Get out of that hideous costume and let's get out of here. Now..." Jasper is still rambling on about pride and the family name but I don't care. Sure Emmett looks like a hairy, huge version of Charlie Sheen in Young Guns, but at least Jaspers shoved the toilet paper in the trolley. We are on our way now, thank god eggs don't come with little prints or we'd still be in the produce section._

**END FLASH BACK**

"Whoop. Now time to have some fun!" Emmett's over excited, again. But I have to admit I'm getting eager too. We've got the ingredients for the making of a brilliant night.

"Right men its time to move in." I can tell Jasper is trying to be the leader but Emmett won't have a bar of it.

"No Jasper, we have to wait."

"Until what?"

"Until…TAKE NO PRISONERS." Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. Oh now that was stealthy, just about every house in the street has turned their lights on. Now we'll have to wait.

"Good one cowboy." Oh yes, he still has his costume. Nothing we said could stop him but at least we saved our own dignity by refusing to dress up. He had planned a super man costume for me; his reasoning was I'm Clark to Bella's Lois. And a Miss Piggy costume for Jasper, his reason being; "Alice always says that if you are going to be evil, at least make it pretty." He was joking with Jasper of course but it still earned him a smack in the face. Well deserved if you ask me.

It's about 10pm now and the neighbourhood is finally asleep, only in Forks…

Emmett's on the move now to position himself on the left of the house. Jasper has taken station at the back and I've got the front and right side fully covered. Including a certain somebodies open window.

"On the count of three." I whispered, but I know my brothers heard.

"One…"

"Two…" Emmett's thought have disturbed my dramatic count down.

_Come on, come on, __**come**__ on. The suspense is killing me. Must. Run. Muck. Now._

"Three!" I said this slightly louder as I let the adrenaline take over my body.

In the blink of an eye I saw Emmett hurling his first egg right at the Newtons satellite dish, one after the other he tore through packet after packet. Until the entire west wall of the house had a dripping covering of egg. He's moved onto his toilet paper now and I can't help but stare at his enthusiasm, you'd think it was his girlfriend Mike had perved on. I can hear soft thuds from the back of the house. Everyone has started and yet I stand here with a full packet of eggs in my hand. Jaspers run around the house and has grabbed more supplies.

"Going well brother, you better hurry, Mrs Newton is beginning to sense something's wrong." And with that he ran off with thumbs up sign. I took his warning and grabbed out the first egg. Oh this will be sweet, so sweet. I start the wind up, bring my arm around once more and then hurl the egg right into Mike's room, followed by another and another and another, I'm totally taken over by the instinct to wreak havoc on the house.

"**Ahhhhhhh**" and there is the effect I've been waiting all this time for. I've never found Mike's voice so durable. Now he's sticking his head out the window, there's yoke dripping down his face and it looks like his clown pyjamas got most of the egg. I can tell he knows who it is because he has dropped something small and square from the window. I run to pick it up and realise that my suspicions were correct, Mike has surrendered the photo. I laugh almost maniacally as I realise that I have won, I've got my revenge and…

**SMASH**

"RUN. Run, run, run." Emmett came tearing around the side of the house closely followed by Jasper. As they ran past Jasper yanks my elbow and drags me with them. I can hear sirens in the distant but I immediately know what's happened. It's hard not to when Emmett is thinking it really hard.

_Oh god, how great aim I have. One last egg? Nearly gone already? Well I better make this a good one. Where to throw? Hmm… straight through that window will do. SMASH. Oh god, I thought that window was open. How could I not have seen the glass? An alarm, right now the alarm goes off. Well time to go…_

I take one last look at Mike's furious face inside the fairy covered house before taking off into a sprint to catch my brothers.

* * *

We've run all the way to Bella's house now and the cruiser has gone. Phew that was a close one. Charlie will be furious at the late night wake up call. 

"Thank you Jasper, Emmett."

"No way bro thank you, I've been wanting to mess with Newton for ages."

"Yeah tonight was fun, see you at school tomorrow."

They've run off now, probably eager to boast about our performance. I'm free to see Bella. I quickly run up the wall and am about to jump through the window but…

SMACK

I thump back onto the ground outside the house. What? The window was closed? How did I not see that? Ok decision made, I've got to spend less time with Emmett.

* * *

**A.N thanks for reading my first ever try at a finfiction, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
